Pokemon Learning League Problem Solving
by Storalwhit
Summary: In this one, Ash and the gang are visiting & checking out the sights of New Tork City. But then, something strange goes on when a Mismagius tries to steal their Pokemon and find out they're not the only ones that have been effected. Now, they have to find out what's going on and put a stop to it. Note: this story is based a certain horror/comedy film you might be familiar with.


Pokemon Learning League

Problem Solving

Written By

Timothy Whitfield

 _(Episode opens with Brock, Misty, Clemont, Ash, Pikachu, Iris and Axew going along the streets of New Tork City on a mostly clear, early evening with some cumulous clouds moving across the sky. A breeze is blowing in the area, the city's bustling with people going up & down the streets, some of the lights start to come on and the intersections are busy with cars driving through. Clemont turns over to the audience and casually speaks to them.)_

Clemont _(casually)_ : Oh, hello guys.

Ash _(casually)_ : Hey.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Misty _(casually)_ : Hi, there.

Iris _(casually)_ : Hi, guys.

Axew: Axew.

Brock _(casually)_ : Hey, there. _(He turns over to Iris.)_ So, Iris, how has your travelling through Johto been going?

Iris: It's been great. I visited Cianwood City and found out they were building a new Safari Zone.

Ash _(fascinated)_ : Really?

Iris: Mmm-hmm, and there could be some rare Pokemon there.

Misty: We should go check it out sometimes.

Brock: Yeah.

 _(They continue on down the street. As they do, they go past a radio station, which is playing a catchy song at the moment. The tower has the call sign "PNTW- New Tork Radio" on the side of it. Then, they go past Times Square & then go by the tallest skyscraper in the whole city. Suddenly, Pikachu senses a strange presence nearby. He jumps off Ash's shoulder.)_

Pikachu _(concerned)_ : Pika.

Ash: What is it, Pikachu?

 _(Now, a light blue aura surrounds Pikachu and he, along with everyone's PokeBalls, mysteriously begins to float in the air.)_

Ash _(surprised)_ : What the?

Pikachu _(concerned)_ : Pika.

Iris: What's doing this?

Misty: I don't know.

 _(They go higher into the air and then, the PokeBalls start circling around.)_

Ash: Well, whatever it is, it's not getting away with this. Quick, Pikachu use ThunderBolt!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(He releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity and he and the PokeBalls are released from the mysterious force.)_

Ash: I got you!

 _(He jumps up into the air and catches Pikachu and all the PokeBalls.)_

Ash: You okay, buddy?

Pikachu _(reassuring)_ : Pika.

Ash: That's good.

 _(He gives his friends their PokeBalls back. Just then, a Mismagius appears in front of them.)_

Mismagius: _(cackles.)_

Ash: So, you're the one doing this!

Pikachu _(concurring)_ : Pika, Pika!

Mismagius: Mis.

 _(Now, it releases a bright light from its body, hitting Pikachu and doing damage to him.)_

Ash: Now, use Thunderbolt again!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(He releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Mismagius, landing a direct hit and doing some great damage to it. The Mismagius flies off.)_

Ash: Way to go, Buddy.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(They resume on down the street.)_

Ash: Well, that was really weird.

Iris: Yeah. Why would that Mismagius want to steal your PokeBalls?

Ash: Who knows?

 _(Just as they continue pondering about it, they suddenly hear a noise close by.)_

Misty: What was that?

Clemont: I don't know. Let's go see.

 _(They go over to the source. They come to an alleyway, where they find… a trainer named Ian, who is using his Lilligant to fend off a Sableye. Ian has short, brunette hair, green eyes, and is wearing a yellow-green shirt, brown pants and sneakers. The Sableye's claws becomes surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline. Now, it takes the form of a claw and it slashes Lilligant with them, dong a good amount of damage to her.)_

Ian: Now Lilligant, use Petal Blizzard!

Lilligant: Lilli-gant!

 _(Multiple pink petals circle around Lilligant's body until the amount of petals keep growing until a tornado of pink petals swirl around its body. The tornado envelops Sableye, doing a great amount of damage to it. It flees from them.)_

Ian: Great job, there Lilligant.

Lilligant: Lilli.

 _(He gives Lilligant some Poke Puffs.)_

Lilligant _(delightedly)_ : Lilligant!

 _(The gang comes over to them.)_

Brock: Excuse me, are you two all right?

Ian: We're doing fine now.

Misty: Oh, good.

Ian: Yeah. My name's Ian, by the way.

Misty: It's nice to meet you, Ian. My name's Misty.

Iris: I'm Iris. This is Axew.

Axew: Axew.

Clemont: My name's Clemont.

Ash: I'm Ash, and this is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

Brock: And I'm Brock.

Ash: Was that Sableye trying to steal your PokeBalls?

Ian: Yeah, it was. How did you know that?

Ash: The same thing happened to us.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

Ian: Why am I'm not surprised about that.

Misty: How long has this been going on?

Ian: It's been going on for more than a week.

Brock: Really?

Ian: Mmm-hmm, and many people have lost their Pokemon.

Iris: That's terrible.

Ian: Yeah. So after a while, some have been trying to fend them off, but more of them just keep coming & won't stop.

Clemont: Ahh. Perhaps we could help out with the problem.

Ian: That'd just be great. Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to regroup with my friends. It was nice to have met you.

Ash: Thanks. Same to you.

 _(He walks away and the others recommence on walking down the street. Just then,_ _Ash's and Iris's stomachs grumble.)_

Ash: I guess it's time to get some dinner.

Pikachu: Pika.

Iris: You said it, Ash. _(She turns over to Brock.)_ Hey, Brock. Is there a restaurant we can stop at?

Brock: Let me look.

 _(He pulls out a map of the city, which shows all of the various streets, restaurants and rest stops all across the area.)_

Brock: Ahh. There's a pizza buffet restaurant not too far from here we can stop at.

Iris: Sounds great.

Axew: Axew.

 _(They continue on down the block. Thirteen minutes later, they arrive at the restaurant and head inside. The cashier, Jasmine, awaits them behind the counter. She has short blue hair, dark sapphire eyes, and is wearing the restaurant uniform, which consists of a short-sleeved buttoned shirt, work pants and loafers.)_

Jasmine: Afternoon, everyone. How are you all doing?

Clemont: We're doing fine, thanks.

Jasmine: Well, good to hear. I take it you want five for the buffet?

 _(They all nod their heads.)_

Jasmine: All right, no problem. That'll be ¥3696 PokeYen, please.

 _(They pay the exact amount of PokeYen.)_

Jasmine: Thank you. Now, what size cups would you like?

Brock: Large, please.

Jasmine: Okay.

 _(She gives them each one cup.)_

Jasmine: You all enjoy yourselves.

 _(They each grab a tray & a plate and then head to a five-person seated table. Moments later, Ash, Iris and Misty have some white Alfredo sauce & stuffed crust pepperoni pizzas, while Brock and Clemont have Barbeque sauce pizza & a supreme pizza, respectively. They also each have some cheesy breadsticks, cinnamon rolls & sticks, some pastas and a salad. Ash, Clemont, and Iris have some orange Japanese soda, and Misty and Brock have some fruit juice.)_

Misty _(contended)_ : Oh. This is really delicious.

Ash: Oh, yeah it sure is.

Pikachu _(agreeing)_ : Pika.

 _(They continue eating. Moments later, they have their cinnamon rolls. Iris turns over to the others.)_

Iris: So, why do you think these ghosts are stealing the PokeBalls?

Brock: Hmm. Well, they probably could just be causing mischief to many of the trainers.

Clemont: That's a good theory, but this would seem a little out of that range.

Brock: Yeah, I guess you're right about that.

Ash: They could be doing this out of revenge.

Iris: Well, that could be true, but what they could be getting revenge for?

 _(Ash ponders for a moment.)_

Ash: Maybe for getting pushed out of their old homes.

Clemont: Yeah, but there aren't too many places around here they can stay in.

Ash _(realizing)_ : Yeah, you're right.

Misty: Perhaps they're doing it as some part of a deal?

Iris: What kind of deal?

Misty: Well, some trainers could be offering them some rare items, and in exchange for that, they'll give them a good meal.

Brock: Okay, but they can pretty much go and gather up some food themselves.

Misty: I guess you're right about that.

Brock: Any other ideas?

 _(They all shakes their heads as if to say, "No.")_

Brock: Yeah, neither do I.

Misty: Let's see if Quinn & Diana can help us out.

 _(She goes into her bag, gets the Pokepilot out, turns it on and calls Quinn & Diana, who are out in the village, setting up a large movie screen for the upcoming island film festival.)_

Diana: Hi, there guys. How's everything going?

Clemont: We're doing well, Diana. That's a very nice screen you're setting up.

Quinn: Well, thank you. It's going to be a big festival this year.

Brock: I'm sure it will be.

Diana: Yep. So, what are you guys up to?

Iris: Right now, we're having a really good lunch.

Quinn: That's very nice. What else is going on?

Ash: We also found out that a lot of Ghost-type Pokemon have been stealing many people's PokeBalls.

Diana _(intrigued)_ : Really?  
Brock: Yep. At the moment, we're trying to come up with ideas of why they're doing this, and so far, we do you know how we can think of more solutions?

Quinn: Sure we do. To start off, you need to have the problem clearly defined. While it's pretty simple, it's also really vital because if you don't properly understand it, the solutions could end up being ineffective or fail completely. So, to help define the problem, ask specific questions and look at the problem from different angles.

 _(As he speaks, the icons highlight to the words being spoken.)_

Misty: Okay, that sounds good. Now what?

Diana: Next, you define the objective. Basically, you state your aim as another way to reach the nature of the problem. Also, keep in mind that you'll have to remember the knowns & unknowns of the problem and figure out where to find the right data that'll accomplish your goals.

Clemont: All right, what do we do now?

Quinn: Now, you systematically gather information. As you define your problem & goal, get as many facts as you can in order to get a clear picture of the problem. Once you get enough, organize it in an effective manner, by either rewording, condensing or summarizing it.

Iris: That's pretty important. What next?

Diana: The next thing is to look over some of the data you have & analyze its importance. As you do this, look for some links & relationships, as it'll give a better understanding of the overall situation. Also, it helps if you break up some of the information into smaller, more manageable parts.

Brock: Okay, that's very helpful.

Quinn: Oh, there's plenty more. After that, you generate a range of potential results. What's interesting about this is that one way you can do this is through reverse brainstorming, where, as the name implies, you reverse the questions you ask yourself.

Ash: That's a good one. What now after that?

Diana: Now, you evaluate them and make a choice. This one may be a bit obvious, but it is important to analyze all the prospective choices for your suitability, which you can do by running an experiment or use a simulation to see the consequences of a given result. In other words, choose a solution that not only seems likely to work, but also suits your needs and doesn't create any further problems.

Iris: That's a tricky one.

Quinn: Indeed, it is. Now, you need to implement a solution. Now that you've chosen the best solution, time to put it into motion. What you could do is try it on a limited trial scale, or go all in with it. Also, keep in mind that unforeseen problems will arise at this stage.

Brock: Okay, we can do that. What's next?

Diana: You review & evaluate the outcome. Now that a solution has been put into effect, you need to monitor it, as well as review the results. Also, ask yourself certain questions, like if it's working, if there are any new, unforeseen problems occurring, if it's allowing you to reach your goal, and etc.

Misty: Okay, anything else?

Quinn: Lastly, adjust your solution if you need to. Know that problem solving works in a cycle, and that a number of different solutions need some evaluation. If the problem isn't solved, look for an alternate solution and try again from the start, or reconsider your initial one and make some adjustments to it.

Misty: So, that's all we need to do?

Quinn: Yep, and there are more ways you can hone them in, like playing thought-provoking games, doing some mental exercises or taking up a hobby.

Clemont: That's some really helpful information.

Diana: Indeed, it is, which is why we're going to show you something.

Ash: All right, then.

Pikachu: Pika.

 _(Pan to the left to see a panel showing a few trainers trying to solve a tricky problem.)_

Quinn: So, are you guys ready?

Iris: You bet.

Axew: Axew.

Diana: Very well, then. Here, this group of trainers are trying to help their hometown out with a problem. What do you think the problem here is?

Ash: A big swarm of Phantump & Trevenant are invading the city.

Quinn: Very well, Ash. Now, what do you think their objective for this is?

Iris: To figure out why they're invading and put a stop to it.

Diana: Okay, Iris. Where do you think they should gather the information from?

Brock: They could visit the swarms' forest home and see what's going on there.

Quinn: Okay, Brock. What part of the information do you think they should look over & analyze?

Misty: They should analyze what's been going on in the forest & see if there's a similar connection.

Diana: All right, Misty. Now, how do you think they should come up with possible solutions?

Clemont: They should ask specific questions and do some reverse brainstorming.

Diana: Very well, Clemont. Great job so far, you guys.

Brock: Thanks, you guys.

Quinn & Diana: You're welcome.

Diana: Now, if you'll excuse us, we need get back to setting this up. See you guys later.

Clemont: See you, guys.

 _(Misty turns the Pokepilot off, puts it back in her bag and they all resume having their desserts. Cross fade to three minutes later, where they've finished eating and are thinking of ideas.)_

Misty: All right, how about this: someone's making them steal the PokeBalls for ransom.

Iris: Okay, but what could they possibly want?

Misty: Maybe some super rare items.

Clemont: Sounds plausible, but there aren't too many around here they could get.

Misty: Yeah, good point there.

Clemont: What if one of them is being tortured and they have to do this deed, or else they'll do more pain?

Brock: I don't know, Clemont. There couldn't be any trainers out there who would really be cruel enough to do something like that.

Clemont: You've got a good point there.

Ash: Okay, guys, here's another one: what if the ghost Pokemon are being hypnotized into doing this?

Clemont: How do you figure that, Ash?

Ash: Well, maybe someone's created a kind of signal to hypnotize & control them, and when they've gathered enough PokeBalls, they bring them back to the source.

Iris: You make a good point there, Ash, but where in the city would it be coming from?

Ash: It might be from one of the radio stations.

Misty: Okay, but if it is, how would we find the correct one?

Iris: We could track one of them and see where it goes.

Misty: All right, sounds good to me. Before we do that, we should probably go & catch some of them.

Brock: Good idea, Misty. _(He turns over to Clemont.)_ Hey, Clemont. Do you have any traps we can keep them in?

Clemont: Sure do, but I'll need to make some modifications to them first.

Iris: Okay, no problem.

 _(He gets out some automatic open & close containment traps starts getting to work on them.)_

Iris: So, what do you guys say we finish up what we were doing before?

Ash: Okay, but let's see if the audience wants to do it before we do.

Misty: All right. _(She turns over to the audience.)_ Hey, you guys up for doing this? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay then.

 _(Dissolve back to the situation.)_

Iris (V.O): Okay, let's get to it. How do you think they can evaluate their choices? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ They can check to see if each one works. All right, then.

Ash (V.O): Now, how do you think they should apply their solution? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ By trying it on a limited trial scale. Sure, why not.

Misty (V.O): How should their solution be evaluated? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ By checking to see if it has any unforeseen problems. Very well.

Brock (V.O): Finally, how do you think they should adjust it? _(She casually waits for an answer from the audience for one and a half seconds.)_ They should re-evaluate it and seeing if there are any problems with it. You got it.

 _(Dissolve to the gang and Iris casually speaks to the audience.)_

Iris _(casually)_ : You guys did well.

Axew: Axew.

 _(Now, we pan over to see Clemont making the final adjustments to the traps.)_

Clemont: All right, that should just about do it.

Brock: That's good, Clemont.

Clemont: Well, thank you Brock.

 _(He hands them each one trap and demonstrates how it works. He presses a button & the doors slides open & then shuts.)_

Ash _(confidently)_ : All right, let's do it.

Pikachu: Pika, Pika.

 _(Clemont pulls out a special Pokemon radar from his pocket and sets it to only seek out ghost types. They leave the restaurant and go on down the street. Moments later, the radar picks up a signal emanating from the city's Pokemon Center.)_

Clemont: Over there.

 _(They quickly head inside and find… a Haunter flying around, taking as many of the trainers' PokeBalls as it can. It goes over to the food stand and start gobbling down a lot of the food. The trainers look on with either complete annoyance or in disgust. Nurse Joy slams her fist on the table.)_

Nurse Joy _(angrily)_ : Oh, that does it!

 _(She gets up from her desk and angrily goes to the Haunter.)_

Joy _(furiously)_ : All right, you! You've caused nothing but trouble to me and the trainers since you got here! I'm going have to insist that you get out of here right now!

 _(It gives her a big lick to the face.)_

Joy _(revolted)_ : EWWW!

 _(She wipes the saliva off her face.)_

Haunter (laughing): Haunt-haunt-haunt-haunt…

 _(The gang walks up to them.)_

Misty _(very sternly)_ : Hey, you! Quit messing around with everyone here!

 _(It comes flying towards Iris and slovenly licks her face, covering her in saliva.)_

Iris (disgusted): Yuck!

 _(She wipes the saliva off.)_

Clemont: You okay, Iris?

Iris: Yeah, I'm all right.

Clemont: Good.

Ash: Now, let's get that Haunter.

 _(Iris steps up.)_

Iris: Let me handle this one, guys. Axew, use Dragon Rage!

 _(He opens his mouth & fires a powerful blast of blue & black energy, which forms into the shape of a dragon at Haunter, landing a direct hot, dealing some damage and paralyzes it for a moment. She throws the trap underneath the Haunter, presses the button and it slides open. A red tractor bean hit Haunter, turns it into pure red energy and pulls it into the trap and automatically closes up.)_

Brock _(complimenting)_ : Good job there, Iris.

Iris: Thanks.

 _(Nurse Joy comes up to them.)_

Joy: Thanks for trapping that Haunter. It was really being a big pain.

Ash: Hey, it was no problem at all, Nurse Joy.

Pikachu: Pika-chu.

 _(They give all the trainers their PokeBalls back & exit the Pokemon Center. Now, a montage goes on where goes all over New Tork trapping & containing as many Ghost Pokemon as they can, giving back the stolen PokeBalls and being thanked for helping out. Ash stops a Banette with another of Pikachu's ThunderBolt, Misty uses her Alomomola's Water Pulse to stop a Dusclops, Brock has Swampert thwart a Lampent with a Mud Shot, and Clemont stuns a Drifblim with Luxray's Charge Beam. Montage ends at an hour later, where they've entrapped ten more Ghost Pokemon.)_

Ash: Phew. That last one was pretty tough.

Pikachu _(exhausted)_ : Pika.

Iris _(concurring)_ : Yeah.

 _(They place the traps down on the ground.)_

Iris: All right, so how are we going to find the right radio tower?

 _(They all ponder for a moment.)_

Brock: Hmm, I think I have something.

 _(Cross fade to one minute later, where they've laid out six PokeBalls on the sidewalk and are hiding near the side of the building, waiting for a ghost Pokemon for come along.)_

Misty _(whispering)_ : You really think this'll work?

Brock _(whispering)_ : Don't worry, just give it some time.

 _(Just as they continue waiting, a Misdrevus shows up and notices the PokeBalls. Its eyes glow light blue and a light blue aura surrounds the PokeBalls, which start floating up into the air and the Misdrevus takes off with them.)_

Clemont: Come on.

 _(He signals to the others and they trail after it. Moments later, they arrive at a radio station, which is emitting a bizarre signal from the tower. It has the call sign "PCWV" on the building. They head inside, go down the hallway. Moments later, they come to the main control room, look through the door window and see the control console, as well as an Inkay, who is waving its tentacles out, shooting out multiple pink shapes of energy on one side of an energy bank, and a Gourgeist firing a beam of purple circles from a pink orb in front of itself on the other. Both attacks are filtered through the bank & transformed into a radio signal. Now, they look over to the other side of the room, where they see… Team Rocket hoarding over the stole PokeBalls. The Misdrevus from earlier drops the PokeBalls into a box filled with others.)_

Jessie: Excellent. Another successful haul.

Meowth: Yes, the Boss will be thrilled with these.

James: I have to say, this is one of the cleverest plans we've ever had.

Meowth: You said it.

 _(The gang comes barging into the room.)_

All: Team Rocket!

Jessie, James and Meowth: Oh, no! The twerps!

Ash: We should have known it was you behind this.

James: Yes, well you're too little, too late.

Misty: Don't be so sure about that. We'll make sure you don't succeed at this!

Jessie: Then you better prepare yourselves for trouble!

James: Yeah, and while you're at it, make that double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nations!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

Wobbuffet: Wooobb-uffet!

Brock: So, are you going to give up the PokeBalls or do this the hard way?

James: I think you know the answer's pretty obvious.

Jessie: Yeah, you're going to have battle through us to get them back.

Misty: We'd thought you'd say that. Alomomola, I choose you!

Clemont: Come on out, Luxray!

Brock: Swampert, go!

 _(They toss their PokeBalls into the air and the three Pokemon emerge from them.)_

Alomomola: Alom!

Swampert: Swamp-ert!

Iris: Let's go, Axew!

Axew: Axew!

Ash: Pikachu, go!

Pikachu: Pika!

Jessie: Gourgeist, it's time!

James: You too, Inkay!

Inkay: In-kay!

Gourgeist: Gourg!

Meowth: Hold on a moment. Let me even up the playing field.

 _(He presses a button and summons forth a Dusknoir, a Golurk and a Chandelure.)_

James: Inkay, use Psybeam!

Jessie: Gourgeist, you use Seed Bomb!

Inkay: Inkay!

 _(It flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth at Alomomola, hitting her and dealing damage.)_

Gourgeist: Gourg!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Swampert, which explode upon hitting him, doing a good amount of damage with each hit. One of Golurk's fists becomes surrounded in red-orange fire and it punches Luxray with it, doing some damage to it. Now, Dusknoir opens its mouth and an orb of yellow electricity forms inside it. Then, it fires a massive beam of electricity from the orb at Axew, doing some damage to him. Chandelure forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it above itself and it fires it at Pikachu, hitting him & doing damage.)_

Clemont: Luxray, use Swift!

Iris: Axew, use Dragon Claw!

Ash: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!

Brock: Swampert, use Mud Shot!

Misty: Alomomola, Water Pulse!

 _(Luxray jumps into the air and his tail glows yellow. He swings it, firing multiple yellow stars with golden sparkles around them at Inkay, doing damage to it.)_

Axew: Axew!

 _(Both of his claws glow light blue and slashes at Gourgeist, doing damage to it.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(He releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity at Dusknoir, landing a direct hit and doing some great damage to it.)_ Swampert: Swamp!

 _(He fires a huge ball of mud from his mouth at Golurk, hitting it and doing damage. Now, Alomomola opens its mouth and a blue ball of energy appears in front of it. Then, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Chandelure, dealing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Brock: Now, use Sludge Wave!

Iris: Axew, Night Slash!

Clemont: Luxray, Thunder Fang!

Misty: Use Aqua Jet!

Ash: Iron Tail!

Swampert: Swamp!

 _(A big wave of dark purple sludge forms around Swampert. It is then hurled at Gourgeist, doing some damage to it.)_

Axew: Ax-ewwww!

 _(One of his claws glows dark purple and slashes Chandelure with it, doing a good amount to it.)_

Luxray: Lux!

 _(Luxray's fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. It then pounces at Dusknoir, biting it and doing a considerable amount of damage of it. Now, Alomomola's body briefly becomes surrounded in blue energy. The glow fades and it gets surrounded in water and launches itself like a rocket at Inkay, doing damage to it.)_

Pikachu: Chu!

 _(Pikachu's tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and then gets surrounded in a white outline, which turns to iron.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He turns around and heads towards Golurk with it, landing a hit and doing damage to it.)_

Jessie: Now, Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!

James: Inkay, Tackle attack!

 _(Gourgeist forms a ball of black & purple energy with black static around it and fires it at Axew. Now, Inkay charges through the air towards Swampert. The flames on Chandelure grow bigger and forms a blue-white ball above it, and releases a wind of flames at Luxray. Golurk becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and fires a powerful beam at Alomomola. Dusknoir puts its hands together in front of it and silver sparkles form in between them. Now, it raises them up in the air & the sparkles expand, forming into a silver orb of energy, which grows larger until it's bigger than its body. Finally, the glow fades out from the orb, forming into a large, grey boulder with a transparent silver glow. It rests in Dusknoir's arms and throws it at Pikachu. All the attacks hit their marks, doing a varying amount of damage to each Pokemon.)_

Jessie: Now, use Dark Pulse!

James: Inkay, use Foul Play!

 _(Gourgeist forms a pink orb in front of itself and then fires a beam of purple circles at Pikachu. Inkay goes for Axew. One of Golurk's forearms glows white and throws it at Swampert. Next, Chandelure's body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and releases multiple beams of light blue electricity at Alomomola & Pikachu. Now, Dusknoir opens its mouth and fires light blue beams of energy at Luxray.)_

All: Dodge them!

 _(They all move out of the way of the attacks, narrowly evading them, but the Shock Wave hits Pikachu & Alomomola, doing little damage to the former, but do a lot of damage to the latter.)_

Iris: Axew, Dragon Pulse!

Misty: Shadow Ball!

Ash: Pikachu, Electro Ball!

Clemont: Use Wild Charge!

Brock: Use Ancient Power!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(He opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of him. Now, he fires it at Golurk.)_

Pikachu: Pika! Chu!

 _(All the electricity condenses at the end of his tail and forms into an orange-yellow orb of electricity with sparks of yellow electricity coming off of it.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He throws it at Inkay. Next, Alomomola opens its mouth and forms of ball of black & purple energy with black static surrounding it in front of itself and fires it at Dusknoir. Now, Luxray runs at Gourgeist, then its body becomes surrounded by yellow electricity. Swampert's body glows white and it creates a silver energy ball in between its hands and launches it at Chandelure.)_

Jessie: Gourgeist, protect Inkay with Dark Pulse!

 _(Gourgeist forms a pink orb in front of itself and then fires a beam of purple circles at the attack, cancelling it out, but stills takes the hit of the Wild Charge. The other three Pokemon get out of the way of the attacks, narrowly evading them.)_

James: Thanks for the save there.

Jessie: No problem, James. Now, Dark Pulse again!

James: Inkay, use Psywave!

 _(Gourgeist forms a pink orb in front of itself and then fires a beam of purple circles at Pikachu. Inkay flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth at Luxray. Now, Golurk vanishes into thin air and reappears behind Alomomola. Next, Dusknoir's hands become surrounded in a shadowy aura, and it reaches its arms out. Two fists fire out of Dusknoir's hands and at Swampert, all while having a gray trail that connects back to its. Chandelure lowers its arms and fires a blue-white stream of fire at Axew. Every move makes a direct hit, dealing a considerable amount of damage to their opponents, who start to get scuffed up.)_

Meowth: Boy, this is working out better than I thought.

Jessie: How do you like that, twerps?

Ash: Pikachu, use Quick Attack!

Brock: Swampert, Hydro Pump!

Clemont: Use Discharge!

Misty: Use Icy Wind!

Iris: Axew, Dragon Rage!

 _(Pikachu starts running fast towards Inkay and a white outline surrounds his body. Alomomola opens its mouth and the inside starts to glow light blue. Now, it fires a powerful blizzard from it at Gourgeist.)_

Swampert: Swamp!

 _(It blast a powerful jet of water from its mouth at Luxray's body gets surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body. Now, Axew opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of blue & black energy into the air at Chandelure. The beam forms into the shape of a blue & black dragon. All the attacks collide into the opponents, delivering a good amount of damage.)_

Misty: That was a good move there, Clemont.

Clemont: Thanks, Misty. Same to you.

James: All right, no more fooling around! Inkay, Foul Play!

Jessie: Use Seed Bomb!

Inkay: Inkay!

 _(It grabs Axew, turns it around and throws it into the ground, doing damage to him.)_

Gourgeist: Gour-geist!

 _(It opens its mouth and fires multiple glowing green seeds from it at Luxray. Golurk's fist becomes engulfed in a bright white aura and throws it at Swampert. Next, Dusknoir's fists glows lights blue and throws it at Pikachu with great force. Now, Chandelure gathers light in its top flame and then fires a bright yellow beam at Alomomola. They all land their marks, doing great damage.)_

Brock: Okay, Swampert, use Sludge Wave!

Clemont: Luxray, use Discharge!

Iris: Axew, use Giga Impact!  
Ash: Use Thunder!  
Misty: Water Pulse!

 _(A big wave of dark purple sludge forms around Swampert. It is then hurled at Dusknoir. Luxray's body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body at Chandelure.)_

Axew: Axew!

 _(His body becomes surrounded in an invisible energy, then a bright flash of yellow light appears in front of his face and faces towards Gourgeist. Now, he shoots himself at it and an orb of light purple energy with spiraling yellow streaks around it appears around his body.)_

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

 _(He fires a massive beam of yellow electricity at Inkay. Now, Alomomola opens its mouth and a blue ball of energy appears in front of it. Then, it fires a spiraling stream of water at Golurk. They all land direct hits and deal a huge amount of damage to them.)_

Jessie: Grrr, all right, you asked for it! Gourgeist, use Dark Pulse!

James: Psywave!

 _(Gourgeist forms a pink orb in front of itself and then fires a beam of purple circles at Pikachu. Inkay flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth at Axew. One of Golurk's forearms glows white and throws it at Luxray. Now, Dusknoir opens its mouth and an orb of yellow electricity forms inside it. Then, it fires a massive beam of electricity from the orb at Alomomola. Chandelure forms a ball of black and purple energy with black static around it above itself and it fires it at Axew. They all land directs, and some even hit the weak spots.)_

James: Now, use Tackle!

Jessie: Gourgeist, Shadow Ball!

 _(Gourgeist forms a ball of black & purple energy with black static around it and fires it at Alomomola. Now, Inkay charges through the air towards Axew. The flames on Chandelure grow bigger and forms a blue-white ball above it, and releases a wind of flames at Pikachu. One of Golurk's fists becomes surrounded in red-orange fire and throws it at Luxray. Next, Dusknoir's fists glow lights blue and throws it at Swampert with great force.)_

All _(except Iris)_ : Dodge them!

 _(They all get out of the way and barely miss the attacks.)_

Misty: Use Aqua Jet!

Ash: Pikachu, use Iron Tail!

Brock: Swampert, Mud Shot!

Clemont: Use Thunder Fang!

 _(Alomomola's body briefly becomes surrounded in blue energy. The glow fades and it gets surrounded in water and launches itself like a rocket at Chandelure, doing a great amount of damage to it.)_

Pikachu: Chu!

 _(Pikachu's tail becomes surrounded in white sparkles and then gets surrounded in a white outline, which turns to iron.)_

Pikachu: Pika!

 _(He turns around and heads towards Golurk, hitting it and doing damage to it.)_

Swampert: Swamp!

 _(He fires a huge ball of mud from his mouth at Inkay.)_

James: Quick, dodge it!

 _(It moves out of the way of the attack. Now, Luxray's fangs glow yellow and sparks of yellow electricity surround them. It then pounces at Dusknoir and bites into it, doing some damage to it.)_

Jessie: Now, use Dark Pulse!

James: Inkay, you use Psywave!

 _(Gourgeist forms a pink orb in front of itself and then fires a beam of purple circles. Inkay flips upside down and fires a streaky blue beam with pink circles inside it from its mouth. Golurk becomes surrounded in yellow electricity and fires a powerful beam of yellow electricity. Now, Chandelure lowers its arms and fires a blue-white stream of fire. Dusknoir opens its mouth and fires light blue beams of energy at Luxray. All five attack fuse into a power beam, which directly hits the opposing Pokemon, doing a tremendous amount of damage. They're all still standing, though just barely.)_

Ash: Now, Pikachu use Volt Tackle!

Misty: Alomomola, Hydro Pump!  
Brock: Swampert, use Hydro Pump too!  
Iris: Axew, Dragon Rage!  
Clemont: Luxray, Discharge!

 _(Pikachu starts running really fast towards Team Rock and his body becomes surrounded in golden electricity. Now, Alomomola & Swampert both blast powerful jets of water from their mouths. Now, Axew opens his mouth and fires a powerful blast of blue & black energy. The beam forms into the shape of a blue & black dragon. Luxray's body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body. All the attacks combine into one, powerful blue and yellow dragon-shaped beam.)_

Team Rocket: Uh-oh.

Wobbuffet: Wobb-uffet!

 _(The attack collides with them, resulting in a massive explosion that knock out the three ghost Pokemon, but sends Team Rocket flying through the roof of the station.)_

All: Team Rocket's blasting off again!

Wobbuffet: Wobbu-Wobb!

 _(They fly off into the distance.)_

Iris: All right, let's stop this once & for all.

Clemont: Yeah.

 _(He goes over to the control console and shuts down the radio transmission, but the ghost Pokemon are still going out to steal more PokeBalls.)_

Ash: Huh? Why aren't they stopping?

Clemont: It's probably because it was a strong signal and it _had_ been going on for a week.

Ash: Oh. So, what now?

Clemont: There's only one other way we can stop this.

Iris: How?

Clemont _(concerned)_ : We'll have to destroy the energy bank. However, …

Misty: However, what?

Clemont: There's a good chance that it might send us flying out of here like Team Rocket.

Ash: Well, we'll just have to chance it.

Clemont: Very well, then.

Ash: Pikachu, use Thunder!  
Brock: Swampert, use Hydro Cannon!

Iris: Axew, Dragon Pulse!

Misty: Alomomola, Hydro Pump!

Clemont: Luxray, Discharge!

Pikachu: Pika-chuuu!

Swampert: Swamp!

Axew: Axxx-ew!

 _(Pikachu fires a massive beam of yellow electricity, Swampert opens its mouth and a glowing light blue ball of water appears in front of its mouth and fires it, Axew opens his mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front him and blasts it, Alomomola blasts a powerful jet of water from its mouth and Luxray's body becomes surrounded in yellow sparks of electricity and fires multiple bolts of yellow electricity from his body. All the attacks collide into the machine and they explode on impact, destroying the console. All the stored energy is released. Now, we cut to see some of the ghost Pokemon return to normal & drop the PokeBalls. Cut back to the station, where the smoke clears and the gang is still standing, though they're covered in soot. They see the remains of the bank.)_

All: Yeah!

Pikachu: Pika!

Axew: Axew!

 _(They all give each other a high-five. We dissolve to moments later, they're outside the station. They open the traps and release the ghost Pokemon, who are now free of the radio signal and either flies off to a nearby forest, or return to their respective trainers.)_

Clemont: It might be a while before it fully wears off, but it won't be too long.

Brock: That's good to know.

 _(They turn over to the audience.)_

All _(casually)_ : Thanks, you guys.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

Axew: Axew.

 _(Diagonal wipe to five minutes later, where they're back at the Pokemon center, returning all of the stolen PokeBalls to their respective trainers.)_

Ash: That was an intense episode. Did you guys enjoy it? _(He casually waits for an answer from the audience for one second.)_ Oh, okay then. We'll see you later.

Pikachu: Pikachu.

 _(They casually wave goodbye to the audience and resume on returning the PokeBalls. Now, we pan up from them & fade to black, ending the episode.)_


End file.
